mendez_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mendez Series
Welcome to the Mendez Series Wiki Here, we celebrate the life of Alex and Lisa Mendez, their family and friends. Everything fans of the Mendez series could ever want! Once Upon A Time... It has been many years in the making. Alex Mendez was born in the heart of a young college student, Edward Hancock II sitting in the corner of the Kilgore College Library, during a break between classes. He introduced himself quite succintly. "I am Alex Mendez," he said. "And this is my story." MouringReignCover.jpg|Mourning Reign Heart Beatings.jpg|Heart Beatings BookCoverConnectionTerminated2.do.jpg|Connection Terminated Targetmendez.jpg|Target: Mendez|link=http://www.amazon.com/Target-Mendez-Alex-Tale-ebook/dp/B00M9NYHFK Several books later, Alex spoke again, as clearly as before. "You know what we need? A Wikia." And so it is the Mendez Series Wikia was born. Fans will have the opportunity to read story updates and even get those "behind the scenes" details that truly bring a story to life. The story is here. And the story is Mendez. ''' Characters Main Characters *Alex Mendez - The main character. He began his life as a cop several years after the death of his older brother, Ted, who was killed in the line of duty. *Lisa Mendez (nee Warner) - Alex's wife. Mother of Christina and Joey. Alex was her trainer as well as her first and only partner. During the events of Mourning Reign, she leaves police work, honoring a promise she made to an unborn Joey Mendez. *Danny Peterson - Alex's best friend. Danny was Alex's trainer and first partner. Alex's brother had been one of Danny's early partners. He has two biological brothers named Denny and Donny. *Christina Mendez - The elder Mendez child of Lisa and Alex. She is in Pre-K when the events of Mourning Reign open. *Joseph "Joey" Mendez - The younger Mendez child. He was born during the opening chapters of Mourning Reign. *Alyson Warner - Lisa's cousin. Her father and Lisa's father were brothers. *Brandy Mendez - The family's golden retriever. She came to join the Mendez clan when Alex was recovering from a serious accident. Supporting Characters: (These characters sometimes take on a more involved role. Other times, their role is, as the name suggests, to support the action as it unfolds.) *Luisa Mendez - Often simply called "Mother Mendez", she is Alex's mother. *Kellan Arthur - A friend and fellow police officer. *Tom Steelman - Alex's former Captain, Steelman becomes Chief of Police after the death of former Chief Bouknight *Janet Busby - Introduced in Heart Beatings, she is one of Alex's former trainees, now a full detective. She is headstrong but prone to worry about those she loves. *Eric Reid - A recurring character first appearing in Mourning Reign. He was a disturbed, quiet teenage dreamer when he is accidentally caught up in the events of Mourning Reign. He returns in Connection Terminated, still very shy, working for group of volunteers that track down online predators. *Theodore Mendez, Sr. - Deceased husband of Luisa Mendez. Father to Alex and Ted. Not a character in appearance, so much as he is mentioned. *Theodore "Ted" Mendez, Jr. - Alex's older brother (8 years his senior). Ted was brutally murdered by an unknown assailant. *Marvin "Moe" Sutton - When we first meet Moe Sutton in Mourning Reign, he is a salty FBI Agent, sent to lead the team hoping to end the carnage that has struck East Texas. He later retires, and is living out his days with his new-found friends in East Texas. *Josh Sutton - Nephew of Moe Sutton, relatively new FBI Agent Josh makes an appearance in Heart Beatings, where he's assigned to protection detail when Alex's family is targeted by persons trying to stop him from discovering the identity of Andrew Kramer's killer. Josh and Alyson strike up a romance that expands in Connection Terminated. *Tabitha "Tabby" Wagner - Medical Examiner for much of East Texas, including Gregg, Smith, Upshur and Wood counties. *Reggie Brooks - In '''Connection Terminated, Reggie Brooks is new to the homicide division and is being tutored under Alex. After the events of Connection Terminated, Reggie has finished training and is in the field. External Links Edward's Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/EdwardHancockII http://www.edwardhancockii.com/ (Edward's website) https://twitter.com/EdwardHancockII (Edward's Twitter Page) http://www.authorsden.com/edwardhancockii (Edward's page on AuthorsDen.com) http://www.youtube.com/user/EdwardHancock2 (Edward's YouTube Channel) Category:Browse